


baby, i'm a wreck without you

by black_norse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, happy ending ofc, here comes the lemons, i guess I also call this Mutual Pining, just the cute type of dekesy, waking up in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_norse/pseuds/black_norse
Summary: Long-time best friends Daisy Johnson and Deke Shaw were afraid to tell what they feel with each other. Finally, one night, someone took a risk.
Relationships: Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 6





	baby, i'm a wreck without you

**Author's Note:**

> Incredible thanks to @browneyesgenius M for the proofread <33
> 
> Enjoy this fic!! *lemons and hearts*

Daisy walked onto the dance floor surrounded by people, busy trying to find someone. She spent some minutes walking around and thinking about what to do, what to say, and suddenly got nervous and sweaty. This was bad news for her. She tried to calm herself down but she can’t. Her hand mannerisms are showing and people are noticing. This should not happen. Every second, she takes a peek of Deke sitting alone on a table outside, near the poolside, drinking on a red cup, wearing all black, including the cap. Earlier, she was ready to confront and speak to him, which was her plan, but her agitation got worse. Luckily, she found something that might solve her problem, a jar of lemonade. She takes a red cup beside it and fills it with lemonade and some crushed ice. 

She quickly took a sip, and now her anxiety slowly fades, not minding the dancing people around her, just walking through the hollow spaces between them, trying not to spill her drink. Then the time interval between the color change of the blinking lights get shorter and shorter, everything she sees are people disappearing into a black void then reappears for a second. It felt like she’s blinking so fast but she didn’t, it was only the spotlights. She was lost for a few seconds, didn’t know where to go, but she found a way afterwards. Thinking of positive thoughts, hoping this conversation would turn out good. She saw him still sitting on the table, taking a sip of his drink while looking at his phone. 

“Hey.” Daisy waved at him. “Deke.”

He put down his phone and looked at her after he was called. “Daisy!!” he stood up and approached her for a hug. “I didn’t know you’d be here. I thought you were busy tonight. Come, sit.” he gave her a warm smile and grabbed a chair for her to sit.

“Yeah.” Daisy nodded. “Change of plans. I like partying.”

She grabbed the nearest chair from her and sat on the table, facing in front of him. She began to think of what to say, trying not to mess up. Her silence took so long she didn’t realize they were fixing gazes at each other. His face was so serious, a little bit different than his smile when he first saw her tonight.

“Why are you so quiet?” he asked. “Thinking about something?”

She shook her head, blinked a few times, returning to normal. And now she has to say. “Um…no.”

But actually, she is thinking of something. She wants to tell him, but now that he’s in front of him, something’s preventing her from speaking.

She took a sip of her lemonade again, which now has only a quarter left. “Actually, yes.”

Then her agitation came back again, and she bit her lip. 

“You’re thinking.” Deke said, resting his chin in his right hand. “Wait, is that lemonade?”

“Yes.” She took a look at her drink but didn’t take a sip, knowing that there are three sips left, and then she will have nothing to drink.

“My favorite drink.” he grinned lightly. 

It was his smile, his smile. Ugh, his smile. She locked her gaze on him. “Yeah, I know,” she snuggled up against him. 

She was speechless for a while, she switched her eyes on the pool, for once she wasn’t looking at him. “Actually…”

She paused, thinking of the next words to say. 

“Actually what?” he muttered.

“I didn’t just come here to party.” She looked on the table, on the bush, on the pool again, and to him again. What is she doing? “I came here to…say something to you.”

She had a hard time speaking, but at least the lemonade is here. 

“Say something to me?”

“Yes,” she nodded, and made a half-smile to ease up. “Do you remember college? Before graduation? You told me you would give a lemon to someone you like.”

Ahhh…that memory. She was expecting him to react with a grin, or a laugh, or just a snicker. But instead, he replied with a confused look. Again? 

“What about that?” he scoffed.

“That’s why I had a cup of lemonade.” she raised her cup on the air and added a smile. “I’ve been thinking of the perfect time to tell you this but…”

That long pause she made before she told him. She bit her tongue first before dropping her words.

“I’m in l-”

Daisy was cut short when she heard a phone ringing. She was sure it wasn’t hers. Her ringtone was a chiming bell whilst this one she heard played an oldies song she doesn’t know the name of. It was Deke’s. He picked up his phone and swiped the screen, and it stopped ringing. “Oh sorry, it’s my phone reminding me. I have to go now.”

He grabbed the coat hung on his chair and put it on. She wasn’t expecting for him to leave him so soon. This can’t be. She can’t have gone to this party for nothi-

“Come with me.” 

Is she hearing that right? He told her to come with him. 

“Wait, come with you?”

“Yeah, walk with me home.” Deke muttered, enlarged his eyes, waiting for her to respond. “Duh, you were the one who told me we’re inseparable plus we live in the same apartment building, remember?”

“Ahhh…” Daisy nodded. Of course she remembers that. They live near each other. “Sure, let’s walk.”

It was a relief for her. She thought that night would be over and he would leave her alone. 

* * *

She wasn’t sure if it’s the end of the movie already but when she opened her eyes from a deep and comfortable sleep from his shoulder, the main character raised his fist in the air. The screen started to fade into black. That was it. The movie ended already. She slept through the movie and spent the night sleeping on Deke’s shoulder. She shouldn’t have done that. She should feel guilty about this.

“You’re awake now?” he said in a tone she wasn’t sure if it was serious or it was just him being tired.

Daisy quickly sat straight and noticed his glare at her, the look he makes every time she falls asleep on their movie. “Oh, gosh. I’m so sorry. I know you’re mad at me because I fell asl-”

She stopped talking when he raised his right hand at her, shook his head. “I thought you wanted to watch this movie with me, how could you fall asleep?” he slid his palm through his face.

“Deke.” Daisy swallowed, feeling the guilt inside her. 

His glare started to fade and looked at her in the eye. “I can’t do this. It’s so hard being angry to you.” he chuckled lightly, removing his furious expression. “I mean, you’re my best fr-”

“I lied.” she interrupted. Even though he looked normal again, she still did a bad thing, and that makes him angrier at her. “I didn’t really want to watch The Breakfast Club with you. That’s not actually what I was going to say earlier. So sorry.”

“Just the time when I gave up being mad at you.” he scoffed. “What is this, Daisy?” he made that look again. That killer stare, he doesn’t look mad, just smiling forcefully but she knew he was pissed. “I don’t understand.” he blinked in confusion. “Be honest with me, okay? I won’t be mad.” he spoke softly, giving her a sincere look.

She felt a bit of a relief clearing her throat as she started talking.

“I’ve been thinking of the right time to tell you this. I’m scared that maybe after I tell you this, it’ll affect our friendship, our bond. I…I don’t want that to happen.”

Daisy sighed heavily, preparing for the next words to say in front of him.

“You’re my best friend, but…you’re more than that, really.” she looked down on the couch for a second before she fixed gazed at him. “I’m in love with you.”

Deke froze, didn’t know what to say, leaving his mouth open and his face turned red. And it went wider and wider until he said something. “Are…you…serious?” 

“Yes.” Daisy grinned and nodded her head, felt free after she said those words in front of him but not as satisfied as she expected as she saw him still in shock, blinking a few times. “I messed up, didn’t I?” She clicked her tongue, wiped her eyes as they got wet, and her voice cracked. “Guess my night is over, huh.”

Deke hasn’t changed his expression, still shocked as he was earlier and her eyes are on her since then, mouth still wide open.

She stood up and grabbed her sling bag, wiped her teary eyes and turned back as she headed towards the door. “Goodnight, Deke.”

She sobbed quietly while walking away, at least he didn’t see her. She blew her chance, maybe all he ever wanted is to be friends with her. That’s fine with her, but it still hurts. Just when she’s about to touch the doorknob, she hears his voice once again.

“Daisy, wait.”

Next thing that happened, she felt a grab from him on her left arm, landing his lips to hers. Her quiet sob stopped, feeling the world spiraling around her. She wasn’t sure if this was really happening or not but it felt good, too good, dragging her hands off his chest. 

Deke released her, and gave a half-smile. “Don’t you think I feel the same way too? I had a major crush on you since third grade.” he chuckled. “That lemon I was holding the day before graduation? I was supposed to give that to you before you told something. Guess I don’t have the courage to tell you then.”

“I didn’t know that.” she pulled him for a tight hug, feeling him rubbing her back. “We’re not just best friends. I guess we’re also soulmates.”

“Soulmates, aren’t we?” he snickered, stroking her hair with his hand. 

* * *

It was already late in the morning. Daisy woke up from the glare of the sun. Even though the curtains were closed, the room was still lit by the sun rays coming in. She heard the ticks of the wall clock in front of the bed and Deke’s soft breaths while he was sleeping. It was the first time she slept with someone beside her for a very long time, someone’s hand placed on her arm, which made her sleep more comfortably. She gently lifted his hand and rolled over to face him, with his shirt still unbuttoned. “Good morning boyfriend.”

For a few seconds, he answered with his eyes struggling to open. “Good morning.”

When he finally opened his eyes widely, he pulled a smile in front of her. “Why do you look so pretty in bed?”

“Shut up.” Daisy snickered lightly. “No, why do you look so cute waking up like that?” she poked on his chest.

Deke’s cheeks turned a bit red and his smile grew more. “Come here.” he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her for a kiss. He suppressed a gentle moan before they released each other. 

“First night together, not bad.” Daisy yawned softly and closed her eyes again. “Can we just stay here in the bed for a while. Cuddle me while I take a power nap.”

“Of course, milady.” he wrapped his arms around her body and started pressing kisses on her forehead. They were still under a white blanket, clasping together. After blinking a few times, Deke fell back asleep after watching Daisy sleep quietly next to him.


End file.
